un closet, una zapatilla, y papel
by Tori Haddock Hofferson
Summary: eso apestaba. para la proxima no sería tan despistada. aunque... al final la cosa no fue tan mala. si es que hans no se da cuenta antes


Tori:- hohola. Sigo seria-hace cara burlona.- ningún personaje ni la película me pertenece. Espero les guste. Este fic participa en el Reto temático de Julio "Triángulo Amoroso"del foro "Mundo Frozen".

Un closet, una zapatilla, y papel:

Bueno, esto no podría ser peor… o tal vez sí.

Si Elsa supiera que estaba escondida allí, sí, eso sería peor.

Pero nada es peor que tener a Hans a solo centímetros de su cara.

-entonces- susurró, seductor; pasando una mano peligrosamente cerca de sus pechos, por las costillas- ¿quieres ir a la fiesta conmigo?- su aliento chocó contra sus labios, que no quería separar por nada del mundo, y le causó un escalofrío.

¿Si gritaba pidiendo ayuda? Era posible que Elsa le escuchara, llegara y armara el infierno.

Si tan solo no le hubiesen pedido que fuese al **closet** del conserje en busca de una escoba y la aspiradora.

¡¿Por qué diablos tiene que ser tan torpe?!

Ugh, se odia a si misma.

Su voz no sale ni buscándola. Balbuceó incoherencias por un rato hasta que carraspeó, calmando un poco los nervios- n-no- y al parecer no debió decirlo. Hans pegó más su cuerpo al suyo casi al instante.

Cuando creía que ya no podrían invadir más su espacio personal, llega él y la pega contra la puerta del **closet** , haciendo una peligrosa fricción en partes donde no debería haber fricción.

-te haré cambiar de opinión- prometió en un murmullo. De alguna parte sacó un **papel** arrugado y lo paseó por su campo de visión.

Frunció el ceño en señal de confusión- Hans, ya tengo pareja, lo sabes- quiso razonar con él, aunque su secreto se fuera a la mierda en el proceso. Pero es que ama a Elsa, y odia a Hans, no quiere hacerle eso a su reina.

Enfurecido, pegó los labios al cuello de la más pequeña, si moverlos, solo dejando el roce. Separó un poco el rostro- me importa un bledo si tu novio es el presidente, Annita.- acusó a su oído. Ella gimió, no lo pudo evitar. Una cosa es amor y otra deseo… y era claro que Hans no le amaba, y ella tampoco. Pero sentía mayor deseo por Elsa que por la rata pelirroja con patillas.- además- empezó a añadir, con cierto toque de malicia que hizo temer a la chica- este **papel** que ves aquí- levantó de nuevo el papel y le mordió el lóbulo.

Un gritillo escapó de sus finos labios.

-es la llave perfecta para que vayas conmigo y no con ella- amenazó con ese tonito malicioso.

Con el ceño fruncido y las fuerzas que recolectó, le empujó con las manos en los hombros- ¿Qué dices?- pronunció con seriedad, para no hacerle ver al muchacho que se moría de angustia. Tenía ciertas sospechas de lo que contenía el dichoso **papel.** Además, la **zapatilla** izquierda que llevaba se lo recordaba muy bien.

Hans rió estruendosamente, tanto, que a ella le dio miedo que Elsa llegara y los descubriera en esa escena malinterpretada.- aquí tuvieron su conversación de pareja el otro día. Creo que sería muy divertido que todos sepan su relación secreta- recordó todo con aire pensativo. Qué gran actor.

Bueno, ahora si que estaba muerta. Esa era una de sus conversaciones con mayor "nivel" de compromiso. Para la próxima serían una pareja normal que chatea por celular.

Cuando ella no contestó, decidió proseguir con su explicación-especialmente, Elsa se cargará varias miradas de odio por parte de todos y todas las que querían contigo- y echó más leña al fuego. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, con una creciente sonrisa en sus labios. Aun no acababa- e imagínate, lo que pasará contigo y todos y todas las que te odien a ti por robarles a su inspiración de las noches solitarias- se relamió los labios de forma lasciva, remarcando su punto.

Su sangre empezó a hervir de ira. Pero también la culpa llegó cuando escuchó lo que sentirían por su novia. Apretó fuertemente los puños y se mordió la lengua.- no lo harías- ella sabía que lo haría ¡era Hans! Todo se podía esperar de él.

Otra vez la pegó contra la madera, esta vez sosteniéndole las manos. Ella podía sentir en su muñeca izquierda el roce del **papel**. Si escapaba, él igualmente mostraría el **papel** en señal de venganza.-pero, si vas conmigo a la fiesta, ten por seguro que te daré esto justo ahora- explicó con lentitud tortuosa, podía sentir su aliento chocar contra su oreja, y sabía que tenía la piel de gallina, no estaba orgullosa de eso. -, aunque, si aceptas y después no cumples- la apretó más. Ella empezaba a temblar-, tengo una copia de este bonito **papel** \- se mofó volviendo a verla, dejando a la vista de la más baja la sonrisa pervertida de él- ¿trato?- sus narices chocaron.

Ella sabía que había algo detrás, siempre había algo detrás cuando se trataba de Hans Reynolds. Pero- yo…

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Qué hiciste que!- bueno, Elsa no se lo tomó bien. Pero quien se lo tomaría bien cuando su novia tiene que ir a una fiesta con otro tipo que quiere cogerla.

-pero obtuve el papel- y tenía que admitir que era la escusa más inútil del mundo. Llevó sus manos detrás de su espalda, juntándolas allí, mientras se balanceaba de adelante a atrás. Sonrió inocentemente.

Elsa le miró como si estuviese loca, pero luego de ver la genuinidad en sus ojos, tuvo que cerrar los suyos, respirar hondo, masajearse las sienes, y pensar en algo. Sonrió como idiota y volvió a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con los curiosos de su novia. Se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla con gentileza, Anna estaba temblando de miedo a su reacción. Suspiró y le besó la mejilla- lo hiciste por una buena causa- se recordó a si misma y a Anna- así que haré algo. No dejaré que él te haga algo, lo prometo- sonrió para tranquilizarla, tomó el papel, lo arrugó y lanzó a quien le importa dónde.

-¡Elsa!- se quejó- yo hic…- ¿Cómo seguir hablando cuando tu novia te empieza a mostrar afecto? No lo sé.

Ñee, estarían bien. A Elsa siempre se le ocurren buenas ideas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-un poco más-.

-Astrid, ya es mucho-.

-no le hace daño, babe- rió, despreocupada.

Hiccup le miró, sintiendo ganas de recordarle que su amiga se ponía cómo loca cuando comía demasiado chocolate, pero sus quejas se le atoraron al ver ese par de ojos que le traían más que loco. Suspiró rendido y la tomó de la mano a manera discreta. Otra pareja secreta.

Ella sonrió agradecida. Se estaba conteniendo por poder hacer lo que siempre hacían estando solos, esta vez, frente a todos.

Anna veía con una sonrisa a la pareja y a una Rapunzel con un tarro lleno de chocolate frente a ella, mientras Hiccup sostenía una jarra con el mismo contenido.

Suspiró sin vacilar la sonrisa. A esos dos cada vez les costaba más, como a ella y a Elsa. Por supuesto que sabía de su relación, son mejores amigos, y ellos saben de la suya.

-hola- Ugh, de nuevo el imbécil.

Necesitaba una excusa- quiero ir al baño, Hans- se volteó hacia él y sonrió con vergüenza.

Vaciló y dudó- ok- terminó sonriendo un poco.

No perdió oportunidad, y salió en busca del baño, u otro lugar donde esconderse.

Agradecía el conocer la casa de su mejor amiga como a la palma de su mano.

Pudo ver a Jack y a Mérida en una esquina, coqueteando. Esos dos eran los menos interesados en quienes sabían de su relación.

Pasó a un lado del **closet** de la casa de Mérida…- ahh- ¿Por qué demonios todos querían ir al **closet**? ¿No podían escoger otro lugar?

-shhh- la otra persona le tapó la boca con la mano- tranquila-.

-¡Elsa!- exclamó en un susurró- ¿Qué te pasa? Casi me matas del susto- reclamó con el ceño fruncido.

-te dije que encontraría una manera- siseó acercando la cara peligrosamente al de la más baja.

Anna frunció el ceño y se guindó de su cuello- una **zapatilla** se me quedó afuera, Elsa- avisó sonriente.

Elsa resopló- eso no importa, la puerta tiene seguro- se encogió de hombros.

Empujó el cuerpo de la peliplatinada contra la pared- Mmmj- ahora ella tomaría el control.

Elsa sonrió y se dejó besar.

Hans no se daría cuenta… espero.


End file.
